


The elusive rain fruit

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: 'peach' and 'rain'





	The elusive rain fruit

_Drip. Drip. Drip_. The droplets of water falling steadily from the faucet spout is the closest thing to rain they have seen for months. The dirt is dry as dust, plants brown and lifeless - scorched from the sun.

The handle squeaks as Eddie slams his palm to it, twisting it fully into the off position, then sighs, hip jutting into the cabinet as he taps his fingers against the metal rim of the sink. A poor imitation of the water, now gone.

He looks toward the second-hand table of their kitchen, and Richie’s chin is wet with peach juice. Oddly pretty, in such a drought.


End file.
